


Something To Believe In

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio pours out his feelings for Benny in a letter.





	Something To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    m/m relationship implied
    
    Something To Believe In
    by   Tre
    
    I was drifting when you turned up.  I was in one of those ruts of life
    that you don't see until too late.  I could see myself turning round
    in twenty years and wondering where my life had gone, where my bright
    future had disappeared to.  You saved me from that fate.  I knew the
    minute that you walked up to that cell door and asked for Detective Armani
    that my life had changed for the better.  Oh, I admit that you drive
    me nuts most of the time but I can take that.  I can take just about
    anything from you.  No, really, anything at all, I'll take it.
    
    I think I've loved you forever.  You barged your way into my life with
    no thought to what I might want.  You force me to do things I'd normally
    avoid like the plauge.  You make me be noble and brave and polite and
    all the rest of that stuff.  Why are you always so nice huh?  You are
    so easy to love it's almost indecent.  Why can't you ever be nasty? 
    Throw a temper tantrum, be rude to someone, anything!
    
    The rest of them here say that they can't tell what you are feeling.
    They act as if you don't actually have feelings but I know that they're
    there.  I know when you get hurt and disappointed by people.  I wish
    that I could just hug away that hurt but you won't let me.  You won't
    let me in.  Who hurt you so badly?
    
    You are starting to let me in.  Not all the way yet but you let me closer
    than anyone else.  Do you love me yet?  I don't think so but I can see
    it coming. Sometimes you get that look in your eye, the one that says
    you don't believe your reaction to something I've just done or said.
    One day you will have to admit that I get to you.  I hope that day isn't
    too far off.
    
    Detective Raymond Vecchio signed the paper that he had been fussing with
    all afternoon and filed it with all the other similar letters that he
    had written over the last few months.  The drawer was locked as he left
    to go collect his friend from the Consulate.
    
    Tre
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
